Nato Per Essere Vamp
by Zyanya-Medici-9622
Summary: What If... Los Cullen hubieran tenido mas apoyo, una familia mas grande, con mas dones, la batalla contra los Vulturis mas probechosa, para obtener y mejor desenlace. Una historia no contada, familiares desconocidos, la verdad detras de aquellos peculiares Vampiros. Relatada por una enigmatica Vampiresa. Realidad Alterna.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes de La Saga Crepúsculo me pertenece son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Salvo unos cuantos personajes que son de mi propia invención._

* * *

**Nato per essere ****Vamp**

* * *

**E**l día era muy tranquilo y algo silencioso a pesar de que toda la familia se encontraba en casa e iniciaba los preparativos para un viaje familiar masivo.

Carlisle esta leyendo nuevamente sus libros en su despacho, Esme dibujando en su cuaderno en la sala, Emmett y Jasper jugando luchas en el patio, Alice arreglando nuevamente la casa como si no estuviera ya perfecta, Jacob y Renneesme construyendo una torre de naipes, Rosalie y mis padres estaban preparando las maletas, Bella leyendo por milésima vez "El Mercader de Venecia", mi querido Edward tocando el piano, mis demoniacos hermanos jugando ajedrez sin mover todavía las piezas de su lugar, mi adorable esposo acostado en el sofá y yo recostada sobre el, de espaldas disfrutando de las caricias suaves e inocentes que me proporcionaba en los brazos y el vientre.

A veces me gustaría ser yo la lectora de mentes, para saber que es lo que piensa mi esposo, lo que pasará cuando volvamos a ese lugar tan especial para los dos, donde fue el final y el comienzo de una etapa importante en nuestras vidas. La nostalgia me invadió por un momento al recordar que tenia más de 450 años que no visitamos nuestra querida Florencia, por fin después de tanto tiempo volveríamos a ver que había sido de ella. En esa cuidad había vivido la etapa mas feliz de mi vida, además de ser la mas corta.

Cris pudo notar el cambio de actitud por lo que me dio un beso en la cabeza y con ese gesto fue suficiente para sentirme tranquila, ya que el don de Jasper no surtía efecto en mi.

La casa de naipes que estaba casi terminada se derrumbo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que Jake había estornudado brutalmente. Renneesme frunció el ceño levemente, pero inmediatamente se puso a reír.

En ese momento apareció mi pequeño angelito, regresando de cazar, con su cabello castaño que habían heredado de su padre, en sus ojos ya no había ningún rastro de carmesí ahora eran ambarinos igual que el resto de nosotros.

-Hola, _papà, mamma_- dijo con una reverencia hacia nosotros.

-_Figlio_, no tienes por que revenrenciarnos, recuerda que ya no estas en la guardia- le dije y le reprendi con la mirada.

-_Spiacente, mamma_, es la costumbre supongo que se necesitaran años para deshacerse de la costumbre- se disculpo y se encojio de hombros, mientras se desplazaba al sofá adyacente al nuestro, para sentarse.

-_Zia_, _Zia_ cuentame como era Florencia cuando tu eras humana- me dijo Renneesme mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba yo, mientras nos acomodábamos para quedar sentados.

-Renneesme, no molestes a tu tia Jackie- le reprendió Edward, quien sabia al leerme la mente que estaba algo inquieta.

-No me molesta, Edward ya sabes que nunca me ha importado contarlo, al contrario mientras mas personas lo sepan mejor- dije con una sonrisa de lado.

-La verdad yo también me muero de curiosidad, siempre he querido saber cual es tu historia si se puede saber, por su puesto- comento una apenada Bella, Dio mio esta mujer nunca va a cambiar, ni por que ya no es humana. Edward se río en respuesta de ese pensamiento.

-Que es tan gracioso- dijo Bella mientras fruncia el ceño levemente.

-Nada- respondí yo por Edward.

- Entonces ¿si nos podrás contar de cuando eras humana?- intervino Reneesme, sacudiendo la cabeza en un movimiento casi imperceptible. _Grazie __mia ragazza _nos has salvado el pellejo. Me di cuenta de como Edward luchaba por contener la risa ante mis pensamientos.

-Por supuesto _mia ragazza_- le conteste con una sonrisa de ternura.

-Pero empieza desde antes de tu matrimonio Jacques- Dijo un muy animado Angello. Mientras yo miraba a mi marido fugazmente a los ojos con complicidad.

-Bueno esta sera una historia muy larga, así que les recomiendo que tomen asiento y se pongan comodos- mire a hacia todos lados antes de continuar - y no acepto interrupciones de ningún tipo, si se quieren retirar háganlo en silencio- dedicandole a Rosalie y Jacob una mirada de advertencia.

Hice mi famosa sonrisa torcida esa tan coqueta, que ciertamente Edward la heredo.

- _È ora di iniziare la Mostra_-.

* * *

**Hello**, de nuevo estoy por aqui solo que con otra categoria en este momento tengo mas posibilidad de trabajar con Twilight que con DBZ, lo siento chicas.

Esta es mi propia version de Crepusculo que hubiera pasado si los Cullen hubieran tenido mas vampiros de su lado y el origen de los Cullen con una relacion de sangre con...

Sigan esta historia porque aburrida no sera.


End file.
